villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the popular animated Disney Channel series, Phineas and Ferb, ''as well as being the tertiary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist in the 2011 TV film, ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. His nemesis is Perry the Platypus, who foils almost all of his semi-evil schemes, though a few turn out to be successful. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire, who is also one of the co-creators of the series. Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in an Eastern European country called Drusselstein. He was often abused by his parents and forced to be their lawn gnome when their real one was reposessed; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger, was the one in the family to get WAY more attention than Heinz, which lead him into a life of jealousy. This was further intensified when Roger was elected Mayor of Danville, which caused Heinz to develop schemes to discredit or humiliate Roger. Heinz's first invention was called "Inator" (he still wasn't good at naming inventions back then), which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a baking soda volcano. On the next science fair, he entered an "Even-Bigger-Inator", but still lost to another baking soda volcano. Also, in his young adult years, he started up a bratwurst-vending business, but it was later put out of business thanks to the hot dog vending industry. The Battle for the Tri-State Area Heinz sarcastically stated he would rule the world in his teenage years, but his current date, Linda Flynn (who later became Lindana, Phineas and Candace's Mother and Ferb's Stepmother) said that maybe he could start small with the Tri-State Area. Doing so, he gained an evil business and nemesis, O.W.C.A. Agent Perry The Platypus, or Agent P for short. Almost every typical episode features Doofenshmirtz who subjects Perry into a trap and hatches an evil scheme or invention that he often links to a "back story" from his youth. The stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood in the fictional village of Drusselstein. As such, Perry would find himself out from the trap, and go to defeat Doofenshmirtz, who would yell out in defeat, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry's battles with Doofenshmirtz is also the primary reason behind destruction of whatever form of contraption his owners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (the protagonists of the show), are building in order to make summer better. Phineas and Ferb are aware that something happens to get rid of their scheme for the day, but do not know that Perry is the cause behind it and are largely dismissive of it. Their sister, Candace, also does not know that Perry is behind the destruction and is driven to near insanity trying to figure it out. Though it may seem that Doofenshmirtz and Perry see each other as nemeses, they were times when they tend to be civil towards each other. They seem to take light over their daily brawl and cannot stand to live without this function. Even when Doofenshmirtz temporarily replaces Perry with another O.W.C.A. agent, Perry seems to be very depressed and misses Doofenshmirtz so much, revealing that his battles against Doofenshmirtz's schemes is what gave his life heroic cause. Also, in other occasions, depending on whatever situation Doofenshmirtz is facing, Perry would often help Doofenshmirtz with his plans that are not evil in nature, such as helping the doctor overcome evil scientist's block, helping him put on a birthday party for his 16-year-old daughter Vanessa, impressing a square dancing girl with boots that Doofenshmritz created to follow the commands of square dancing, working together to stop a raging platypus hunter from hunting them down, or having him to call his rich ex-wife Charlene to lend him some money to pay off his mortgage debt. Also, Perry tends to use several of Doofenshmirtz's inventions, most likely to clean up and erase any evidence of whatever inventions Phineas and Ferb made, leaving Candace unable to bust them to her mom. Most good examples were when Perry asked to borrow Doofenshmirtz's robot Norm to pick up several footage from the city surveillance cameras in order to save his job as an agent, as well as using Doofenshmirtz's Pick-Him-Up-inator to rescue a lost Candace and bring her home. Doofenshmirtz is also a member of a group of evil scientists called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (aka L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), which he founded. Personality Doofenshmirtz has a general disregard for the wellfare of others, often getting angry at people for simply performing their jobs. He is easily angered, and will build elaborate machines to "fix" problems he has, such as making clones so he doesn't have to wait in line. Though he claims his life's goal is to become ruler of the Tri-State Area, it has been touched on a few times that he is almost mentally incapable of continuing with his schemes without Perry there to stop him, and he could probably conquer the Tri-State Area easily if he simply didn't wait. It seems that it is some kind of mental need, as when Perry doesn't want to thwart him for badmouthing a whale, he has been known to chase him down and demand that he "thwart him", much to Perry's irritation. He also has a deep respect for Perry the Platypus and when not planning anything, the two get along quite well. Also, Perry tends to save Doofenshmirtz's life whenever his plot attempts to blow up in his face with a lethal threat. Notable Inventions Most of Doofenshmirtz's inventions end with -inator. As Doofenshmirtz planned, they would perform the function that Heinz programmed to ensure what he would be trying to achieve. Most of his -inators are destroyed by Perry, but there were several that proved to be either successful or beneficial in nature. * The Magentism Magnifier - When Doofenshmirtz covered the Eastern Seaboard with tin foil, he used this invention to pull it to reverse rotation of the earth. It didn't work as all it did was pull the tin foil into a giant ball. Eventually, he'd make a second try and expect it to succeed on the mere fact he added the suffix "inator" to the invention's name. * Norm - Norm is Doofenshmirtz' robot henchman who was originally designed to attack platypuses, but would later on to assist him in his next schemes onward. He commonly states "Hi! I'm Norm!". In the episode "Norm Unleashed", Norm comes up with his own scheme of taking over the Tri-State Area by using weapons while Doofenshmirtz is on jury duty. In the TV film, Doof's alternate self has an army of hovering, iron-fisted, super-strong robots that resemble Norm without their helmets. * Shrinkinator - As its name implies, shrinks anything zapped to microscopic size. Doofenshmirtz usually forgets to turn it off, despite leaving so many written reminders on the machine. * The Drillinator - Can drill extremely-deep tunnels. * The Slow-Motioninator - One zap from this laser gun will slow down any opposing victim. Doof used on Perry once. * The Uglyinator - Powered by an African-Bog Frog, a zap from this laser gun will turn anyone hideously ugly (which had no affect on him because he already was ugly to begin with). * The Make-A-Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hillinator - Powered by batteries, this will, as its name implies, make mountains out of mole hills. This is one of the few inventions which Doofenshmirtz acutally succeeds on. * The Music Video Clipinator/Music Video Mind Controlinator - Used for The Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, then used to broadcast a hypnotic ballad to get stuck in peoples heads ("My Name Is Doof, And You'll Do What I Say! WHOOP WHOOP!"). The only antidote for said ballad is The #1 Most-Requested Phineas and Ferb Song (Extended Edition, Never Before Seen). * The Paper-cutinator - Could turn any sort of paper into a tiny, sharp piece that would cut people and force them to buy his expensive brand of band-aids. * The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator - Would turn evil anything its beam hit; even inanimate objects. This was the cause of turning Carl evil in the story arc, "Where's Perry". * The Mimeinator - Would trap mimes in real invisible boxes, but no one would notice (He did this because he hated mimes). * The Devolition-inator- A helmet that can take control of the mind of the person wearing it. Heinz created this to play pranks on Perry after managing to get the helmet on to control him. However, some glitch causes Perry to rebel against Heinz and defeat him, but upon seeing Heinz facing embarassment in the eyes of Vanessa and her friends, Perry makes it up by using the Devolition-inator on Heinz to help him produce a fantastic beat on the DJ box, impressing Vanessa and her friends, much to Heinz's relief. * The Pick'Em Up-Inator - Heinz created this to successfully pick his daughter Vanessa from school and take her home in a matter of seconds, much to her surprise. Since the -inator was considered beneficial rather than evil, Perry uses it to rescue a lost Candace and bring her back home. Vanessa would later call her father and compliment on the -inator that took her home. * The Other Dimension-inator - Heinz built it to help him travel to alternate dimensions. Though Phineas and Ferb accidentally destroyed it, they later helped him rebuild it, even providing a few modifications (such as taking out the self-destruct button, which everything was wired to, and creating a remote to open a different portal in case the original one closes) to make it work properly. This was the one of the few inventions that Heinz succeeded on, but it's also the cause which Perry becomes found out by the boys of his secret identity in the TV film. Heinz's evil counterpart would later try to use the -inator to launch an attack on the original Tri-State Area with his army of Norm-Bots. * The Baby-inator - Turns anyone into a baby. Heinz attempts to use to turn his brother Roger and his aides into babies so that he can take over City Hall, but believes that it was a failure. However, Norm discovered the inator was just not plugged in and manages to fire it up, accidentally turning Linda, Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls into babies. * Giant Propellers - Can physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the Earth and raise it into the sky. Doofenshmirtz successfully does so in a short period of time, but is later betrayed a former student of his, Rodrigo, who traps him and Perry and now intends to use the propellers to tear the Tri-State Area in half and kill everyone in it (including Doofenshmirtz and Perry) as an example against those who would try to stop him from taking over the world. However, Rodrigo is defeated by Monty Monogram, and Perry later returns the Tri-State Area back into its proper place. * The Platyp-inator - Can turn anyone into a platypus. Doofenshmirtz created this to turn himself into a platypus to defeat Perry in physical combat. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz and Perry found out that it's impossible to defeat each other since they are evenly-matched in strength because that they are of the same species; they even start to tire themselves out after fighting too much. * Square-Dancing Boots - Normal boots that has tiny microphones on their sides, which Doofenshmirtz planted, that will respond to a square dance move. Doofenshmritz created the boots to impress a square dancing girl named Rosie that he met online. Even though the boots proved to be an instant success that allowed Doof to dance out with Rosie, in the end, they respond to rap music which caused Doof to dance uncontrollably, causing Rosie to dump him. * Shift the Earth's Position Away from the Sun-inator - Moving the Earth away from the Sun by shooting a tractor beam at Jupiter and using its mass as an anchor. Heinz only used it to help him with his skin problem, (since he had bought the wrong sunscreen and that he doesn't want to return it). This was considered one of the few schemes that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded on. It was also the only one that may have allowed him to take over the Tri-State Area, as the change in weather caused civil unrest in City Hall, which forced a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowed Doofenshmirtz and his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force, much to the dismay of Perry and the rest of O.W.C.A.. Doof's rival, Aloyse Von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short), would later use the blueprints of the -inator to create himself an -inizor ten times the size and strength that would send the Earth into a new Ice Age. * Warthog Elixir - Can turn anyone into a warthog. Doofenshmirtz plans to spray it on Roger during the Tri-State Area Music Awards, so that Roger can be removed from his job as Mayor, since warthogs can never be placed in position of authority. However, the elixir ends up spraying on the show's sponsor, Mittington Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. * Motivate-inator - Can motivate anyone into buying Doofenshmirtz's merchandise. Doofenshmirtz uses this as part of his motivational seminar to have customers to buy his stuff. However, Perry ends up destroying it by pressing the self-destruct button, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. * Repulse-Inator - Doofenshmirtz was planning on using this Inator to turn his brother ugly and repulsive. Though Doofenshmirtz succeeds in firing the -inator at Roger, the latter became transformed into a Doofenshmirtz Zombie (thanks to an accidental power overheating of the inator when it fired at Roger), and that anyone who comes in contact with him turns into a zombie as well, something which Doofenshmirtz wasn't expecting at all. Successes Though Doofenshmirtz usually fails on almost all of his schemes throughout the series (due to either his incompetence or Perry's intervention), there were a few times when he actually succeeded without Perry trying to stop him, though none of them are involved in taking over the Tri-State Area: * In the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", Doofenshmirtz is trying to put a good party for Vanessa's 16th birthday, since he always failed on giving her a good birthday party all her life. He even enlists Perry to help him out. Eventually, he also uses this as another attempt to kill Perry by launching him with a giant firecracker during the ceremonies. Though Doofenshmirtz fails to defeat Perry while getting himself tied up to the laucnhing firecracker (though he survives), the launch left a great impression for all of Vanessa's arriving friends, who find the party to be extremely cool. Touched by her father's success, Vanessa happily thanks him of getting one party right for her, as well as thanking Perry for helping him out. * In the episode "Hail Doofania!", Doofenshmirtz is shown in a flashback battling against Perry on a rooftop. By sheer luck, Doofenshmirtz uses an umbrella to combat against Perry, causing the platypus to lose his footing and fall into a sandpaper factory, allowing Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously. This event also forced Perry to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission, leaving Perry really upset. * In the episode "At the Car Wash", Doofenshmirtz is being told all his life not to 'make a mountain out of a molehill'. Out of frustration, he builds the Mountain-Out-Of-A-Molehill-Inator, which utilizes seismic activity that will grow molehills into the sizes of mountains. As sworn, when he puts his plan into action, the molehills around the Tri-State Area start to grow to the sizes of mountains, much to Doofenshmirtz's delight. However, the power starts to go overload after his scheme is done, and Doofenshmirtz is launched out with a giant boot into a beach. Later on, a giant mole arrives, accidentally sticking one of his feet into the boot as he heads toward the water, taking Doofenshmirtz with him. * In "Robot Rodeo", Doofenshmirtz struggles to create an -inator to beat his rival, Aloyse von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short), in the Second Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. After his chances are being threatened, Doofenshmirtz secretly releases the captured O.W.C.A agents, who then start destroying much of the other scienists' inators. After the agents leave, Doofenshmirtz finally presents his -inator, which destroys Rodney's inator, allowing Doofenshmirtz to win by default. * In the episode "Split Personality", Doofenshmirtz creates the Look-Away-Inator as he attempts to overcome his fear of high-diving, in order to ensure no one watch or experience his shame. As stated, the -inator is to make everyone turn their heads away to a certain distance. Though he manages to activate it as he prepares to jump off the diving board, he too was affected by it along with everyone else, before he accidentally makes the plunge into the water. Despite having lost his fear of high-diving as sworn, Doofenshmirtz is unable to swim, but Perry manages to give him a life preserver before leaving. * In "Candace Disconnected", Doofenshmirtz gets a call from his ex-wife Charlene that he needs to pick up Vanessa from school since she's having knee surgery, but he doesn't want to miss his favorite exercise show. To save time, Doofenshmirtz builds the Pick'Em Up-Inator and programs it to successfully transport Vanessa from her school to her home in a couple of seconds. Since the Pick'Em Up-Inator was considered beneficial, rather than destroying it, Perry instead uses it to help him rescue a lost Candace in Easter Island and bring her home. Doofenshmirtz would later receive a call from Vanessa, who thanks him for creating the -inator to pick her up. * In the episode "Magic Carpet Ride", Doofenshmirtz managed to ruin Roger's public art veiling, all due to a backstory of when Roger accidentally destroyed Doofenshmirtz's greatest painting in an act of clumsiness. However, Doofenshmirtz soon regrets it when he found that the painting which Roger was unveiling was the exact same painting that Doofenshmirtz painted, and that Roger spent 20 years restoring it. * Another instance is the TV film, where Doofenshmirtz creates the Other Dimension-inator to help him travel to alternate dimensions. This was easy for him, thanks to Phineas and Ferb, who help him rebuild it after they accidentally destroyed it. * Another instance is in the episode "Cranius Maximus", where Doofenshmirtz builts a Key-Find-Inator to help him steal all of the keys of the Tri-State Area until he gets the Key of the City. Though Perry manages to return all keys, Doofenshmirtz manages to get the Key to the City in the end, right before he is struck by lightning with it. * In "Road to Danville", Doofenshmirtz is given the title role of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Stock Festival Play. He and Perry accidentally got themselves lost in a desert after another fight, but they finally put their differences aside and they fly back to Danville before storming into the play, where Doofenshmirtz brings out his opening line "Pizza Delivery", earning the praise from the audience (including the other evil scientists). Doofenshmirtz thanks Perry for helping him out, though Perry selflessly pointed out that Doofenshmirtz is the one who should be thanked for his great opening. * Another example was in the episode "Backyard Hodge Podge", where it was revealed that Doofenshmirtz had used several of his technology to improve the ophthalmologist's chair for eye examinations, which has allowed him to earn royalty checks. However, this is only taken as a sign of good rather than evil, which seems to upset Doofenshmirtz a lot. * The most famous example was in the special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", where Doofenshmirtz revealed that he had bought the wrong sunscreen to help him cope with his skin problem. However, rather than returning it back to the store, Heinz instead creates an -inator that shoots out a tractor beam to Jupiter, using its mass as an anchor to move the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn so that he can use the sunscreen. Despite beating up Doofenshmirtz with a mop, Perry miserably failed to stop him from moving the Earth away from the Sun, and he walks off in shame. Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme, even showing the blueprints of the -inator to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to prove that he was responsible for changing the weather. Also, it has caused civil unrest in Danville City Hall, forcing a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowing Doofenshmirtz and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall, which might be the only time he has succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area. However, Doofenshmirtz regrets this when he learns that Rodney sees this as an opportunity to take over the Earth by creating an -inizor (which is just ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) that will send the Earth into a new Ice Age. Disgusted by this, Doofenshmirtz defeats Rodney and destroys the -inizor (with the help from Perry, Carl, Major Monogram, and Monogram's son Monty), thus saving the world. * In the special "Night of the Living Pharmacists", Doofenshmirtz created the "Repulse-inator" during the unveiling of Danville's first water tower. He intends to shoot Roger with it to make him look ugly so that people won't stand him and that way Doofenshmirtz can take over City Hall. However, a power surge strikes the inator when it fired at Roger, accidentally causing him to transform into a zombie-like version of Doofenshmirtz, something which Doofenshmirtz didn't really expected. This would later cause an unwanted epidemic in which anyone would be turned into a Doof zombie if they are touched. At first, Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he can take over City Hall, but soon regrets this as he realized that his zombie counterparts have gone out of control. Doof later aids the kids into putting an end to the epidemic by helping them build a pulley system to the water tower, where the kids use the water and their sprinkler to douse all the Doof zombies around Danville, turning them back to normal. It later turns out that the entire events of the special was just a horror movie that Stacy was watching, thus it never happened. Other Info *Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa is annoyed by his constant megalomania and his attempts to make her evil. However, in spite of this, she does seem to appreciate of what he's trying to do to make her happy, and shows some recognition when he succeeds on it. Also, in a lighter note, Vanessa admits to being a little evil in nature, such as stealing a motor scooter, as well as snatching a doll from a little girl, and holding up Major Monogram and Agent P with a hair dryer when they attempted to arrest her dad. * In the 2011 TV film, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Doofenshmirtz meets his alternate reality counterpart, who has proven to be more evil, intelligent, and successful than him, as he rules his Tri-State Area with an iron fist for five years. *According to his ex-wife Charlene, she and Doofenshmirtz broke up because they didn't find anything common with each other. However, in the episode Bee Day, Doofenshmirtz reveals that that the reason why they broke up was because of a poorly hand puppet named Mr. Tomato that Doofenshmirtz created for entertainment, something which Charlene hated. In spite of this, she maintained a civil relationship with him, and would often send him an alimony check every month, which would contribute to how he was able to buy parts to create his -inators. However, in the 2014 episode Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, it is revealed that their evil alternate reality counterparts are still married to each other and that they pretended to be divorced for financial reasons. *Doofenshmirz had a balloon named "Balloony" during his childhood. *In the Halloween episode, That's the Spirit, Doofenshmirtz used a device to transfer a part of his mind to a cow so it would destroy grass out of hatred instead of hunger. This accidentally caused him to turn into a Were-Cow. It is unknown how he turned back to normal. *In one episode, he created a laser to give everybody a big mustache. When he imagines his future victims with this weapon, he mentions Fu Manchu. *His last name means stupid pain in German, which somewhat relates to his tragic childhood and eccentric behavior. * He is irritated when someone refers to him as a "pharamacist", probably due to his labcoat. Gallery Doofenshmirtz.png Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg|Doof's profile picture Doofenshmirtz the Were-cow.jpg|Doofenshmirtz transformed into a Were-Cow Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Doofenshmirtz posing in his megalomaniac side Doof with -Inator Gun.png|Doofenshmirtz aiming his -inator gun towards Perry Doof and perry.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Perry on a seesaw CharleneHeinzTomato.jpg|Doofenshmirtz reminding his ex-wife Charlene that his poor handpuppet is the reason why they broke up NotSoBadADad.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa ALittleEvil.jpg|Doofenshmirtz taking pride in Vanessa for showing a little evil as she helps him escape arrest Doof&Norm.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his robot assistant Norm ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Doofenshmirtz showing the blueprints of his successful scheme of moving the Earth away from the Sun, much to the delight of the other villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. having taken over Danville City Hall, ready to give out their demands to the public See also *Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Heroes Wiki Es: Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Thief Category:Teleporters Category:Singing Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Ruler Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Outcast Category:In love villains Category:Polluters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Laser-Users Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Envious Villains Category:Extremists Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dimwits Category:Protective Villains Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cheater Category:Paternal Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Partners in Crime Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Vandals Category:Brainwashers Category:Dictator Category:Life-Drainers Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Usurper Category:Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Terrorists Category:Hypnotists Category:Grey Zone Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains